The present invention relates to a poly(dimethylsilmethylene)methylacetylene compound as a class of novel organosilicon compounds and a method for the preparation thereof.
The present invention has been completed in the course of the inventors' to extensive investigations to discover an organosilicon compound which is useful as a starting material for the preparation of silicon carbide fibers by the pyrolysis of an organosilicon compound.